Battefeild
by Fanwriter23
Summary: When both Azura's families meet on the border of Hoshido once again, the young princes can do nothing but watch as her siblings tear each other apart in a battle of tears and blood. What would happen if Azura finally met a fate that she could not escape? A fate that would change her life forever.


**Hey guys. This is a little one shot I came up with. It's very good. I promise. Maybe. If not, please don't be mean about it. Thanks! ^_^**

So there we were, back on the border of Hoshido, facing the Nohrian royal siblings, again.

Ryoma and Xander stood facing off, hands gripping their sheathed swords.

"Corrin," Xander spoke gently. "Father's evil reign has ended, Nohr is free from his cruelty. Surely you must come back to us now. You..will come back, right?"

Corrin was just off to my right, her expression unreadable.

"Corrin!" Camila shouted. "Corrin, Father is dead! Nohr can and will change for the better, please come back to me, my sweet little Corrin!"

Hinoka cringed at that remark but said nothing.

"Big sister!" Called the youngest Nohrian princess.

Poor little Elise, she was far too young to be pulled into a war like this. I always pitied her and Sakura.

"Xander," Corrin started "Everyone, I know that you expected me to go home to Nohr when this was over but….it's been so long that now, Hoshido feels more like home to me…"

"WHAT?!" Leo shouted.

"So, so after everything we've done, after helping you kill Father, you still betray us?!"

"Leo, no. I didn't mean that! Is it really too much to ask for all of us to just live in peace?!"

"The only peace I'll accept...is you coming home to Nohr. Whether you want to or not!"

Xander drew his dark blade that sent shivers down my spine, and charged at Corrin.

But why?! King Garon was dead, the war was over, why was he still fighting?!

"Not today, Nohrian!"

Suddenly, Ryoma was in front of Corrin, locking blades with Xander.

"No Xander, Ryoma, stop fighting!" I shouted.

"Shut up Azura, you have no right to tell me what to do! Corrin returned to her blood family without any second thoughts at all, why can't you be a loyal sister and return to your true family in Nohr?!"

I froze, because I just couldn't answer something like that. Xander and Ryoma continued to fight pointlessly.

Then, with a swift stroke of his blade, the Nohrian prince knocked Ryoma off balance, and in the single second that Ryoma's guard dropped, Xander plunged his sword into his chest. Ryoma fell to the ground limpy.

"RYOMA!" I screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Corrin cried.

Sakura shrieked, and Takumi raged, but to me it was only background noise. Ryoma, no! I sunk to my knees and cried. Ryoma can't be dead, he just can't be.

I still don't know how it happened, but suddenly Xander was on the ground, bleeding as well.

"XANDER!"

There was yelling and screaming, Corrin was the only thing stopping an all-out battle. Sakura and Elise rushed to heal their respective brothers.

"NO!" Takumi yelled. "I won't let my brother die in vain!"

He pulled back the glowing string of his Fujin Yumi, and shot Elise straight in the back of her blonde little head. The girl screamed and toppled into the grass.

"No, Elise NO! No, my little Elise!" Camila shrieked. "YOU BASTARD!"

"No, I will have revenge for this! Die filthy Hoshidan!" Leo shot Sakura in the head with a blast of his magic.

Hinoka screamed and sobbed "No, Sakura, SAKURA!"

Leo and Takumi held their weapons pointed at each other.

"STOP IIIT! Corrin screeched.

I didn't see it happen. The edges of my vision were turning black. My head was spinning and I felt nauseated. Suddenly I was snapped back to reality when I heard a scream. Hinoka and Camilla were using Dragon Veins to shoot balls of fire at each other, and Corrin as screaming at them to stop.

The two women hurdled huge fireballs at each other, and Corrin tried to jump in the way. She tried to jump in front of the fire, to sacrifice herself to stop her sisters from fighting, but even that wasn't enough. She was too late, both Camilla and Hinoka were laying in the wet evening grass, covered in blood.

"HINOKA! CAMILLA!" Corrin screamed as I just cried.

Corrin toppled to her knees beside her dead sisters and wept.

They were dead, all of them. It was just us, just two misfit princesses and a pile of bodies.

"W-what are we going to do? What are we supposed to do now?!"

"There's always this." Corrin reached down for her Yato blade that lay in the grass, and it occurred to me that I didn't know when she drew it.

"Corrin...d-don't."

She looked at me and smiled. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. We can join them. We can all be a big family just like we've always dreamed. Come with me."

"Corrin, this is suicide! We can't! What will become of Hoshido, or Nohr? We can't just leave them! Besides," I motioned to the bodies of our siblings "they wouldn't want this."

"I know that!" She snapped. "I know but...but I, I can't live without them!" And before I could stop her, she dug her sword through her armor and into her body.

"No!" I ran to her side as she laid on the ground, bleeding but not yet dead.

"Azura…"

"What?" I sobbed.

"Azura, can you sing for me, one last time?"

"I can't! Not right now, not after everything we've lost."

"Please?"

I looked into her eyes and saw that she needed to hear me sing, she needed me to sing her to sleep. So I did.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves"_

I sang my old song, a slower and sorrow filled version of the song, to make it fit the mood of all that had just happened.

 _"destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach"_

I choked on the last words as I started to cry. The sky darkened and a light rain started to fall.

 _"Yet the waters ever change_

 _flowing like time_

 _the path is yours to climb"_

As I looked down at Corrin, I sobbed uncontrollably as I realized that she was already dead. But when I looked at her face, I noticed she was smiling. I smiled back at her, and suddenly felt the need to finish my song.

 _"Now all alone_

 _The rain drowns my cries_

 _I'm just waiting for you to open your eyes"_

Slowly, I placed Corrin's limp body in the grass and stood up and I continued to sing as the rain poured down and a cold breeze swept through the field.

 _"I know you're gone_

 _I kn ow it's true_

 _But I'm waiting for you"_

I paced over to Ryoma's corpse that laid by Xander's, and kneeled next to him. His face was smeared with blood and frozen in eternal agony.

 _"Sing with me a song_

 _of beauty and blood_

 _The rain falls but can't wash away the mud"_

I reached down and gently stroked Ryoma's cheek.

 _"Within my burdened heart dwells_

 _endless demise_

 _Can no one hear my cries?"_

As I finished the song, I rested my head on Ryoma's chest and sobbed over the deaths of all my siblings, and the loss of all that I had ever loved.

 **Ok well that's it. I know I'm so evil. I found it really hard to kill all those awesome characters off. If you're confused as to what happened beforehand, it was basically Birthright, but Xander and Elise lived and teamed up with Corrin to take down Garon. The they just kinda had a nostalgic stand off at the Hoshido border.**

 **Also, this is a one shot that I came up with while writing my next project which is a FE Fates fanfic that I promise I WILL finish this time.**


End file.
